Tears
by Iconic Star Child
Summary: It's about 'Tears' the lioness mate of Kovu.
1. Chapter 1

Tears spurned her vision as they leaked from her muzzle. The Lioness Zira felt defeated, dejected, dehydrated. Her friends followed her in compassion and silent grief. They were mourning Scar and the battle.

Most were wary and angry. Wary because they were shunned and 'ANGRY' because they didn't win.

Mud stroked their chin as they walked slowly out of the dirty water. "This is the Outlands," she said to her lionesses.

A patrol came up to her. She wanted to object! This place was dirty! Useless to make into a lush land!

"My daughter needs GOOD CLEAN WATER," she snapped. Baby Star was between her paws. Zira was about to strike when she heard someone crying out!

She charged at the male rogue fighting her son.

"Simba, did we really do the right thing or are we just murdering them by exile...?" Nala would every once in a while sneak a look to the Lionesses leaving. She wasn't worried for their welfare but for the sake of the pride's integrity being in jeopardy.

Zira's words still struck her hard.

"We are fighting for survival! We don't have time for Simba's madness!"

Revenge was all she could think of. Revenge and a lush land. No more of this deteriorated dry plain. Kumbiya walked with a limp. She was much too old and Star was way too young.

"I'm so tired and thirsty," complained one cub.

She was about to snarl when the mother chastised her son.

"Be quiet, we don't want to make Aunty Zira angry," she hissed to Abayo.

The cub immediately shut up.

Zira turned back to the creepy hallow mound.

"Your name will be Tears from now on," roared her mother. 'Tears' backed away and leaned into her mate. She challenged Zira and threatened to take her place and rule the Pride Lands by herself.

Her Mushroom coat shined in the light in contrast to the Dark Red of Kovu's. She was formerly Star.

"Your father was just as useless. He left us! US!"

An Albino Lion was a rare **commodity**. And Jafari was one of them.

Now, Star had 3 large scars running down the side of her face and they were tear shaped.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from my mom," Kovu whispered.

She had one small cub between her paws. Dusty, Kovu's white Albino cub.

The rest of the pride waited to see what would happen. Would she really leave the Outlands...?

Be an outcast. Leave her mate and friends for good.

What about the young cub? Going bereft without a mother?


	2. Chapter 2

"Haranu, hurry up," beckoned the older sibling as they passed the log. 'Tea' or 'Tears' would look at the Outlands in longing sometimes, just imagining Kovu was there, guiding her.

The mother wasn't going to back them up. Not against her demented Queen zest with jealousy.

What about the White Albino cub? How was she going to survive...?

Kovu was holding onto his daughter crossing over Crocodiles to get to the other side.

Kiara's now out on the hunt and it was his turn to be rewarded for saving her life.

And then, betraying Simba!

"Nice plan Mother!" "You know what you have to do," she said. Her claws were razor sharp.

Now, he's running through the fire with Dusty in his mouth and Kublia, the cub friend chasing after him.

"Go back to Ayissa," he commanded. Soon, they saw her: Kiara.

"No MOTHER, I LOVE HER! WHY ARE YOU SEPARATING US...!?"

Secretly, he was pleased with his 'Act.' Not even Zira could tell.

They all buried Nuka the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview: "I know me and Zira, we've had our problems! But I loved her as a mother! I'm going to KILL YOU KIARA...!" _

Kovu huffed as he slept on the cold hard ground.

Even after the biggest battle between two group of lions, he still wasn't trusted. Kiara poked him in the rib. "Hey, I'm sorry about Zira..."

"We're all evil aren't we," he snarled. She gazed at him, stunned.

Moon rested against the sky as the 2 glared at each other. "What. Is. Wrong. With YOU...!?" He sighed irritated already.

"You wouldn't understand! Scar was like a father to me... And your father... KILLED HIM! Exiled us to the Outlands!"

The lioness looked at him in doubt.

"Scar was a monster!"

"I guess like father like son," he mocked.

Tea and Haranu finally made it. A big swamp. "Are you hungry...," she asked him. She was going to catch a Hare or even larger game.

And so, that's how she found it. A big male Water Buffalo splashing around. She slinked up to him.

This Bull was twice the size of her and if she wasn't careful could get hurt.

Or even killed by his horn.

She slowly sized him up.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing Moona," the dark tanned Lion asked the dark creamed Lioness.

She was bathing her little cub, Sahara.

"Giving this little one a bath..."

The cub sighed and nestled into her mother's fur. The Loyalty Pride were grooming under the Sun.

"You know, I miss the Oasis," she said out of the blue and he furrowed his brow in concern. "We can't go back there!"

"The Hyenas I know," she sighed and put her head on her paws.

Soon, Saysha and her pack would devour that land too.

"I say we rebel against them," demanded Majaj the adolescent. Others silently whispered.

"We can't take them on with a small pride," the elder warned cautiously.

Masta knew they had to move on. Far away. Even a dry desert would suffice.

"What are you thinking," his mate asked upset. She didn't want to abandon another home.

"Take Sahara to another pride and leave her there," he said defeated.


End file.
